


Years go by, but nothing changes

by Eowyns



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, and sad, kinda just fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyns/pseuds/Eowyns
Summary: Zelda had feelings for Diana that she pushed away, and after seeing her at the seance, they all bubbled back up to the surface





	Years go by, but nothing changes

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really great, or very long I just kinda threw it together   
> maybe i'll write more on this ship another time bc they're adorable

Zelda held her breath as she pushed open the door to Sabrina’s room,  
“Diana,” was all she could muster out, because stood there before her was her sister-in law, her precious nieces mother, and her first love.  
But it couldn’t be her. She was long dead and buried in the ground. But it would be such like Sabrina to bring her back, even for a moment, even through a seance.  
But just as soon as she could take in the moment, Diana vanished, and all that was left of her was her wedding dress lying limp on the floor.  
Zelda made to yell at Sabrina, but she found herself suddenly weak, vulnerable, so she stormed out without another word.

 

Yesteryear

Edward and Diana had known each other for sometime, spent most of their days together, with Diana’s mortal friends, down by the lake or far off in the woods.  
Edward never bothered to invite Zelda, he knew she didn’t enjoy consorting with mortals anyway, especially Diana.   
Everytime Edward tried to bring Diana around the house, Zelda would throw a fit, _“She can’t be here,”, ‘What if she finds out?”, “Edward, it’s too dangerous to hang around her.”_ So he didn’t bother often.  
But it wasn’t Diana’s morality that bothered Zelda, it was the things she felt every time she was around her.  
Diana was young when she met Edward, who didn’t look much older than her, but certainly was.  
And that one chance night, when Zelda Spellman, her best friends sister, grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, it flipped her whole world upside down.  
Neither of them knew what had possessed Zelda to do it, one minute they were arguing over who knew Edward better, the next their lips were locked and their bodies were pressed close against each other.  
The kiss didn’t last for very long, only a few seconds at most, because as soon as Zelda came to her senses, she shoved Diana away and took off, locking herself in her room until Diana was long gone.  
That night, Zelda had stayed awake all night crying. She had never felt the way she did when she kissed Diana. It felt like a bomb went off in her chest and her heart was exploding into a million pieces.  
Two weeks later, Diana had sent home an envelope with Edward, inside was a note for Zelda

_“Dear Zelda, I wish we could talk more about what happened. I wish you would let me in._  
I wish you would treat me better, instead of acting like im an unwanted piece of trash.  
I care very much about your brother, and I don’t want anything getting in the way of us being friends.  
I love your brother, but the other day confused me.   
Please let me talk to you,.  
-D” 

Zelda read the letter, scanning each word.  
She had thought about burning it, she didn’t want it raising any suspicion if Edward found it.  
She decided to cast a spell on it instead, so only she could read it, and tucked it away in her dresser.  
Three nights later, Edward had hung out with Diana, and she insisted on seeing Zelda before she left. Edward was hesitant to disturb his sister, but walked Diana to her room anyway. With a small knock on the door, she walked in, shutting the door behind her.  
“I don’t appreciate you kissing me, then ignoring me for two weeks,”  
“Why don’t you just go run off with Edward, he's the one you like anyway,” Zelda said with a sharp edge in her voice,  
“Zelda, I care about Edward very much, but I like you too.” Diana said softly, making her way to the bed where Zelda was sitting,  
“It doesn’t matter. You deserve him. You deserve better than I could ever treat you.”  
“Fine, ice me out. You can treat me like you don’t care, but I know you do, Zelda Spellman. You care so much it hurts you, so you push down all the feelings until you’re so hurt you can’t feel them anymore.” Diana made for the door before Zelda grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed, kissing her again.  
When they pulled apart, Diana still got up to leave again, and this time Zelda let her go.

 

Present Day

Zelda was still sitting in her room when Hilda came in. Sabrina had already told her everything, Hilda knew about the exorcism, about Diana, but what Sabrina didn’t know was why her aunt looked so hurt and rushed out of the room.  
“Zelds?” Hilda questioned as she walked in, taking up a spot beside Zelda on her bed, just as Diana had did many years ago.  
“Hilda, she was there. Diana was there, in the middle of Sabrina’s room.” She said, nearling crying but keeping herself as monotone as possible as to not let any emotions slip.  
“I know, Sabrina told me,” Hilda rubbed her sisters back comfortingly,  
“I loved her Hilda,” she confessed,  
“I loved her too Zelds, and I miss her and Edward everyday,”  
“No Hilda, I mean I was in love with her,” Zelda said, turning away from her sister to hide her face, a soft “Oh” was all that Hilda could muster.  
“We kissed, her and I, twice. Both before her and Edward got together,” Zelda said, softly as she turned back to Hilda, who was looking back at her,  
“How come I never knew?” Hilda asked,  
“No one did, not even Edward. He would’ve hated me if he knew I was in love with the woman he was marrying.”   
“What happened? Between you two?” Hilda asked,  
“One night, when Edward was… I don’t remember but we were alone, and we just kissed.”  
“Then what?”  
“I blocked her out of my life, or I tried to. But two weeks later she had confronted me, told me she had feelings for Edward. I kissed her again, but it wasn’t the same. I may have loved her, but she didn’t love me. So I let her go.” Zelda explained,  
“Why didn’t you go after her? Try to win her back? It’s clear you really cared about her,”  
“She was the first person I loved, Hilda. I did care, I cared so much that i’d rather have seen her be happy with Edward than anything else.” A tear slid down her face, and Hilda pulled her in for a small hug,  
“But Hilda, you can’t tell Sabrina any of this. She would hate me.”  
“Don’t worry Zelds, I won’t.”


End file.
